


Birthdays

by Anaksunamun



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaksunamun/pseuds/Anaksunamun
Summary: Two chapters, the first one is about Verity's birthday, and the second Loki's.
Relationships: Loki (Agent of Asgard)/Verity Willis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Verity woke up at the early morning, checking her cellphone for any message, nothing. She didn’t actually mind as most of them would be lies.

She took her glasses, placing them on her face, stepped to the kitchen, where she made breakfast, ate, then went to the notebook on her office room, where she worked.

oOo

Evening, work done, Verity slowly closed the notebook before checking her cellphone, a message from her mother, wishing her happy birthday.

Her mother meant it, of course, she answered her, then went to the living room, sat in the couch, turned on the tv and opened her other notebook, which she used to anything except her job, she spent her time in there, until the night came.

The door was knocked, who was in the outside didn’t rang the doorbell, odd. Verity slowly stood, stepping towards the door.

“ _Can you open it faster? My two hands are busy.”_ Loki's voice, she went closer to the door, her hand on the doorknob, “If I end up to accidentally let everything I am _holding fall in the floor, it is not going to be”_ the door was opened, “my fault.” He used a navy blue shirt, white pants, black shoes, a cake stand with a metal cover on his right hand, while his left one held a big metal basket covered with white fabrics which was also being supported on his torso, “A little help, please?” he said handing her the stand, she could swear that his face was slightly blushed.

“What is all of it?” Verity asked surprised as she took the stand with one hand, while the other held the door open.

“Happy Birthday!” he said walking in, going directly to the kitchen's balcony, where he left the metal basket.

She knew he meant it, “Thank you.” The red haired stepped towards him, the green eyed took the stand, placing it close to the metal basket.

“Welcome.” A light smile, “I knew you liked chocolate cake but hate when it is dry so I made this one,” he held up the metal cover revealing the, “With wet dough and cream cover and I also placed pieces of strawberry and dulce de leche inside.” He removed the white fabric from the basket, “Then I searched in internet and found a country called Brazil, where they do this thing,” he took a small brown candy ball covered with chocolate sprinklers in a small pink liner, “it is called ‘brigadeiro', made with chocolate and condensed milk.” He placed the candy back in the basket, “There is also ‘beijinho' which is almost the same thing except that you must put coconut instead of chocolate,” he pointed to the white cadies balls, “And in there they also make those snacks,” he said while pointing to the other things in the basket, “Coxinha, risole, kibe, my favorite one is –” he got cut

“Loki.” She called him.

He turned his face to her, “ – coxinha.”

“Loki.” Verity took a step closer to him.

“Yes?” he dragged a hand through his hair, his cheeks red as he saw how bright his friend's eyes were.

Verity hugged him, practically holding him up a few centimeters from the floor, “Thank you so much.” She buried her face on his shoulder, he hugged her back as his feet were back in the floor.

“Welcome.” He smiled, his fingers brushing her hair until she released him.  
She slowly removed her head from his shoulder, her eyes so bright, a small tear fell from eyes.

“Don’t cry.” He typed her shoulders, “I promise those are all good.” Loki signed to the balcony.

“These are happiness tears.” She placed a hand on his waist, light quickly kissing his chin, Loki got still, his eyes slightly wide open, he dropped a light kiss on the top of her head, “Thank you.” She wiped her own tears, “Again.” She let scape a laugh.

“Welcome.” Loki held her hand with both of his, “Again.” A smile on his face, “So, where do you want to start?” he took a coxinha, taking a bite.

“Cake.” Verity answered taking a brigadeiro ball and biting.

“But you just took the brigadeiro.” He said while chewing.

She let scape a laugh, he as well, they ate the food, spending all the night eating, playing video games and chatting, until they both end up for sleeping in the couch, Verity sat, her head leaned in the back of the couch, while Loki had his head on her shoulder, still holding the Xbox control on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke up at the morning, got out the bed, brushed the teeth and placed his one tooth denture, checked his messages, one from Verity: _Are you awake_?

_Yes_. He answered while walking to the kitchen, took a pan, olive oil, he was on his way to the fridge when the doorbell was rang, the dark haired stepped to the door, opening it to find his friend standing the corridor with a envelope in hands.

“Happy birthday!” she instantly hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, his face surprised.

“Thank you, but today is not my birthday.” He said as the red haired released him, noticing his voice a little more high pinched, her face had a bit of surprise as her gaze found his, he took his cellphone, checking the day, December 17, then opened the frontal camera, “Well, it is my birthday…”

“What is wrong?” Verity asked after noticing the change on Loki's facial expression while staring at the phone, the green eyed was on her female body.

Loki opened her mouth, thought about what to say, as her friends could see through lies, “My shapeshifter powers are basically, out of my control.”

“Oh…” her eyes worried, “Why?”

“I don’t know, I woke up as a dove a few days ago and couldn’t change back until it was night.” She dragged a hand through her dark hair, wanted to change the subjected, “What is it?” she asked slowly, curious, quickly blinking a few times.

“Ah,” Verity held up the envelope with one hand, giving it to the green eyed, “It is you birthday's gift.”

Loki smiled, opened the envelope, a invite with a address, not too many details, “What is it?” she asked curious holding the papers with both hands, one of her brows high.

“It is a surprise.” The red haired gently pocked her friend's upper arm, the corner of her lips curved upwards.

The dark haired let escape a low laugh, “I just hope you are not planning some kind of kidnapping.” Her green eyes exaggerating wide as she joked, voice tone humorous.

Verity's eyes wide as well, “Sounds like I will have to change my plans.” Could it be considered a lie? Yes. But in this case she laughed.

“So, as it is a surprise, how should I be dressed exactly? More formal, casual… sports?” the Trickster had the index finger on her chin.

“Anything which isn’t your 'job's uniform'.” She quickly touched point of Loki's nose.

“Fine.” Her eyes humorously rolled, Verity giggled, “I will make breakfast, would you like some?” She said stepping towards the kitchen.

“No, thank you.” The red haired slowly stepped back to the door.

“I will make it anyway!”

“It is your birthday.” A hand already in the knob.

“But I cooks better than you.” True.

“But it is still your birthday.” She closed the door, Loki rolled her eyes.

**oOo**

Night, Loki stepped towards the address Verity had gave her earlier, the corner of a street close to the Central Park, she could already see her friend waiting for her a few meters ahead, she used a crimson overcoat, light brown shoes, her hair lose, and the magical purse that Loki had gifted her a few months ago – a purse that seemed to be small, but she could carry how much things she wanted that it would never be full or heavy, basically a Marry Poppins' purse –, her glasses in her face as always.

“Verity.” Loki called as she was close enough.

The red haired turned her gaze to her, her friend used a glittering loose strapless white dress, lengthen a few centimeters under the knee, a medium sized white purse and black boots, het long black hair loose swaying in the breeze, “Hi!.” She smiled.

“What do you think about?” she signed at her own clothes.

“You are beautiful.” Verity answered, Loki's cheeks became pink.

“Thank you, you are as well.” The dark haired said low, nervous, her gaze ran to the Central Park, staring at it for a few seconds.

The red haired's cheeks became warmer than the rest of her face, “Would you like to walk for awhile in there?” she asked after noticing Loki looking at the Park, the way she looked at it, “After our 'thing'?”

The Trickster's eyes found hers, “Yes, I would.”

Verity held up her arm, inviting Loki to link her elbow with hers, as her friend did they started to walk, in the middle of the way Loki already suspected to where they were going, which got confirmed as they arrived in front of the restaurant.

“Ta-dam!” Verity gently shook her arm linked with Loki's

“The restaurant where we meet each other,” she smiled at the memory.

“Yes.” The red haired grabbed her friend's hand.

**oOo**

“I didn’t knew they had an area for ‘real-date’ on here.” Loki looked around before taking a forkful of maulstaschen, which wasn’t perfect, but still good enough to make her want to finish it, Verity ate gratin potatoes with cheese and beef.

“I find it funny that the speed date's side keeps going on while the ‘real-date' also works.” She took a sip from her drink while looking at the speed dates, her overcoat had been placed inside her purse, revealing the black half sleeved jumpsuit she used.

Loki's eyes directly on her friend’s face, she placed both hands on her lap, “I supposed that it is the restaurant's way to show their 'results' of the speed dating.”

Verity's gaze found the Trickster, “Loki.” She called her, her eyes slightly wide in surprise.

“Yes?”

“You are blue.” She whispered

Loki looked at her own hands, she was on her frost giant skin, “Oh shit.” It escaped as a breath, she kept her head low, covering her face with her hair as a few people around started to glance at her.

“Just use your illusions.” Verity whispered again.

“I can’t.” the dark haired whispered back.

“Is that also messed?” she kept her voice low.

“Yes.” Loki said while eating, trying to act normal.

“Why haven’t you told me _all_ the truth?”

“Because I didn’t knew it was going to happen.” The green eyed's voice low as well.

Verity's lips pressed in a thin line, she took her purse, grabbing her overcoat and taking it out, handing it to Loki by under the table, her friend took it, quickly dressing the clothe a few seconds before the waiter bring the desserts, tiramisu to Loki and petit gateau to Verity, they ate fast, the dark haired tried her best to hide her hands and face.

“I need to use the restroom.” Loki stood, head low, hands on the overcoat's pockets while walking

Verity called the waiter, payed the bill, going to the restroom right after, where Loki washed her own hands, the red haired stepped closer, her friend instantly hid her hands, “It is just me here.” She touched her upper arm, her opposite hand on the dark haired's cheek.

Loki slowly held up her head, Verity's eyes soft, the Trickster was wordless as her friends wasn’t afraid or disgusted…

“I will take you home.” She held up her arm, inviting the dark haired to link her arm with hers.

Loki let escape a light smile, as their arms were linked, Verity leaded her out of the restroom, then out of the restaurant, as they stepped, the Trickster held the red haired's hand, the one using glasses glanced at the hand holding hers.

“You are not blue anymore.” Verity said, her gaze ran to her friend's face, to the hair shorter than before.

Loki straighten the chin, took the cellphone in the purse, checking the frontal camera, he was back on his regular male body.

“Do you still want to see the Central Park?” the red haired asked as he placed the cellphone back in the white purse.

“Yes!” he gently squeezed the grip on Verity's hand as they started to walk faster.

**oOo**

“Have you ever came here before?” Verity asked as they both walked across the Park.

“Only during my 'work', but about _really_ coming here, never.” Loki said while looking around.

They stepped a little more, sat in a seat when found one, the red haired released him, taking her purse to her lap, opened its zipper, looking for something inside it.

“What is it?” the dark haired asked while letting escape a low laugh as he saw a box of a considerable size being taken out of the purse, a box that wouldn’t fit there if the purse wasn’t magical.

“Your birthday's gift.” She handed him the box.

“Thank you.” Loki said low, cheeks blushed as he took the box, opened it, “Own, a decoration cube with our pictures” he smiled, quickly dropped a kiss on Verity's forehead. 

“Welcome.” The red haired hugged him, he hugged back, leaning his forehead on the top of her head.

They stayed walking in the Central Park for awhile, until they felt tired enough to finally go back home.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post a bonus chapter after this one in a near future...


End file.
